Learn To Share
by Sanctuary Memory
Summary: A request by a friend of mine, because of the lack of Kaoru x Haruhi around. OneShot. Kaoru is alone with Haruhi one day, and he's annoyed that he might want to share his life with more people than Hikaru.


"It's really annoying," Hitachiin Kaoru was saying, as Haruhi came over and sat beside him in the Third Music Room. She looked over and tilted her head, as he simply sighed.

"Yeah, he can be annoying, can't he?" she said, while motioning to Tamaki. The blonde was flitting from table to table around the room, to ensure that each and every club member was annoyed with him, as was his way. Even it was unintentional, it happened, as if it were a daily routine.

"That's not what I mean," Kaoru said, finally noting her presence, but showing nothing of it in his features. He had, after all, just been speaking to himself. The smaller girl looked at him, and perked her eyebrow. When he didn't offer to tell her more, she sought for something else to strike the conversation.

"Where's Hikaru today?" Kaoru glanced at her, and then back at the door of the music room. That's right, Kaoru remembered, Hikaru wasn't here, and that was unusual for the them…to be separated. So, of course Haruhi would notice the missing link. Though, he had to admit, it was rather late in the day for her to notice. Haruhi, on the other hand, could admit this of herself: she was often detached from her surroundings, lost somewhere else. That was her only explanation to not noticing earlier that Hikaru had been missing from class.

"Sick." A long silence followed, and Haruhi was just starting to stand when Kaoru began speaking again, in a hushed voice. "What's annoying is this new feeling." Fujioka Haruhi gave a sympathetic glance at the younger twin, and then reseated herself on the couch. Yet, she asked no questions, and simply waited for him to talk. This was something that Kaoru cherished about her, for she was much more reserved than his counterpart.

"I've been feeling lately, that there's someone that I want….to share my time with that isn't Hikaru. Not that I want to throw my brother out of my life completely, but there's someone else I think I might like to devote myself to, also. I don't think I like that feeling much. I want it to stay Hikaru and I forever."

"Well," Haruhi started, struggling for words, "It was bound to happen. Yet, when you feel that you have someone special enough to you to share parts of you with, outside of Hikaru, it means you're maturing."

"Yeah." And he knew this was true, for he did have a knack for maturing faster than his older image. "But, this girl….Hikaru hasn't admitted it yet, but…." Kaoru was fighting for the words to come. The words he knew were there, but that he wasn't sure he could share with anyone besides himself. "….Hikaru likes this girl too."

"Oh? That would be tough then, wouldn't it? It would have to come down to who got there first, but which would want the other to lose?" Haruhi was contemplating all of this, pressing a hand to her chin. What could she possibly say to him that he hadn't already considered?

Kaoru was at a loss of the direction to go in now. He should have just stayed home with Hikaru, as he had done over and over again in the past. Yet, something had compelled him to go alone to school today, to come to the Host Club, even though they closed because of the missing link to the popular Twincest. But, he had wanted to see her, this girl that was captivating him, and ripping him from his mirror image. He had had to see her smile, at least once today.

"Haruhi-…….chan."

He had never called her that before, never once threw a cute suffix onto her name. It was hard for him to do, and now he was regretting it. Still, he pushed forward. "I want you to help me." And to cover his regret, he shoved a devilish smile onto his lips.

"Help you? To figure out what to do about your love triangle?" The small brunette was looking casually to the twin, knowing quite well that with that smile, anything could be up his sleeve, and nothing was beneath him; with or without his counterpart.

"No," he said, moving closer to her, forgetting of the on-going cleaning of the club behind them. "Help me to learn to share my heart with Hikaru….and you."

With that, he pulled Haruhi's face to his own, and planted a kiss to her lips. After he received no response, he began to pull away from her, when she finally reacted, pulling him back to her gently by wrapping a hand into his rich locks.

/I'm sorry, Hikaru. I guess, sometimes, I can be a silly as our own toy. But, I want her to be more than a plaything now./ 


End file.
